Blavin Kazska
' Blavin Kazska' is the son of two members of House Kazska thus making him the current leader of and member of House Kazska. Blavin Kazska has three siblings in the form of Nadia, Lasvia, and Alexi Kazska of which his brother Alexi was killed during a battle in the eastern reaches of Kizlev, his sister Nadia died in the same battle that killed Alexi, and his sister Lasvia was captured during a trip to Praag by rebels and sold to slavers of whom sent her east where she now resides in the lands of the Rus. Blavin Kazska is a current Boyar of the Western Oblast, and thus because of this he has control over lands west of Kizlev itself of which are perhaps the most prosperous in terms of land quality in the entire Kingdom of Kizlev. His dominence of House Kazska has made him extremely powerful, and alongside this he has become very wealthy, of which is proven by his financing of a large force to protect himself and his city of Obelstein. Blavin Kazska would be born the third child of his father of whom was the previous Lord of House Kazska and this led to him planning to become a warrior that would defend the lands that his older brother ruled. Following the death of his older brother and sister in battle he became the heir and this forced him to marry and do many things he had never planned on doing before his older brother's death. Blavin Kazska would travel into The Empire to meet with the Elector Count of eastern and western Prussia as he along with the other Kizlev leaders became acutely aware they could not survive the coming wave. Finding little support from their historical allies in Prussia he returned home to learn of the massive invasion of Magragian and was horrified but still raised an army and went east. History Early History Blavin Kazska would be born the third child of his father of whom was the previous Lord of House Kazska and this led to him planning to become a warrior that would defend the lands that his older brother ruled. Following the death of his older brother and sister in battle he became the heir and this forced him to marry and do many things he had never planned on doing before his older brother's death. Boyar of the West Blavin Kazska is a current Boyar of the province of Kizlev, and thus because of this he has control over lands west of Kizlev itself of which are perhaps the most prosperous in terms of land quality in the entire Kingdom of Kizlev. His dominence of House Kazska has made him extremely powerful, and alongside this he has become very wealthy, of which is proven by his financing of a large force to protect himself and his village of Kharn. Blavin Kazska would travel into The Empire to meet with the Elector Count of eastern and western Prussia as he along with the other Kizlev leaders became acutely aware they could not survive the coming wave. Finding little support from their historical allies in Prussia he returned home to learn of the massive invasion of Magragian and was horrified but still raised an army and went east. Family Members Relationships Category:House Kazska Category:People Category:Human Category:Jute Category:Boyar Category:Patriarch Category:People of Kizlev